La Obsesion
by binipry
Summary: Rukia queria un hombre tan aventurero como ella. Un hombre que sepa lo que es la Diversión, con mayúsculas, un hombre que pudiera atrapar su atención y mantenerla. y Ichigo era un hombre sensato que no se dejaba llevar por raptos de fantasía o de pasión. pero un encuentro hace que descubran que tienen una gran atracción o quizás amor?


**La obsesión **

**Holaa! Estoy de regreso y estoy nerviosa porque este es mi primera adaptación de bleach. Hace tiempo quería hacer una pero aquí la traje y espero que disfruten!**

**Y esta adaptación es de mi pareja favorita ichiruki asique si no les gusta no la lean.**

**Además esta historia tiene material para mayores de 18 años si eres menor estas bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**La historia pertenece a jaid black**

**Los personajes son de Tite Kubo **

**Prólogo**

_Edimburgo, Escocia_

"Buenos días, Tatsuki". El Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki inclinó formalmente la cabeza, ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer con la que había estado saliendo durante aproximadamente dos meses. Escoltándola hasta un banco en la mitad del santuario de la iglesia de Blackfriar, se acomodó en el lugar a su lado y esperó que pronuncien el sermón dominical.

Aclarando su garganta por lo bajo, Tatsuki sonrió mientras le ofrecía una goma de mascar. "¿Quieres un pedazo?". Se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa cuando él giró para mirarla a través de sus lentes con marcos de alambre. "So-son tus favoritos", tartamudeó.

Ichigo sonrió lentamente, sus ojos marrones se le arrugaron en los rincones. "Gracias. Eso fue considerado de tu parte, querida". Él aceptó el trozo de goma de mascar y lo puso en su boca. Masticándolo silenciosamente, volvió su atención al frente del santuario, donde el ministro aún estaba yendo hacia el púlpito.

Cuando comenzó el sermón, los pensamientos de Ichigo comenzaron a desviarse hacia la mujer a su lado. Tatsuki estaba deseosa de casarse, él lo sabía, y a decir verdad Ichigo había llegado a esa etapa de la vida donde ya no quería estar solo. Tenía treinta y nueve, casi cuarenta, sin hijos, y nunca se había casado. Entonces por al menos la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas, se permitió considerar los beneficios de una unión con Tatsuki Arisawa.

Compañerismo. Respeto mutuo. Crianzas similares. Y Tatsuki era una buena cocinera, además de todo. Sería una excelente ama de casa y una madre genial para sus futuros hijos. Querría no tener ningún reparo con respecto al matrimonio, pero supuso que era de esperarse que le diera un poco de susto.

Tatsuki era bastante común de cara y de cuerpo, ni fea ni hermosa. Era de naturaleza tímida y reservada, y prefería remitirse a Ichigo para todo. No había nada particularmente emocionante en Tatsuki o en su vida; su idea de pasarla bien era una comida en lo de su mamá cada domingo después de misa. Pero a Ichigo no le importaba.

Ichigo era un hombre sensato que no se dejaba llevar por raptos de fantasía o de pasión. Profesor universitario de matemáticas, tenía autoridad y era un poco brusco; se manejaba mejor con los números que con la gente. Tatsuki entendía estas cosas de él y las toleraba por lo que él era. A cambio, él toleraba su afecto por la iglesia, pese a no ser demasiado religioso.

Ichigo también era un poco monótono, tal como Tatsuki .No era el tipo de hombre que uno incluye en una lista de invitados esperando que levante el ánimo en una fiesta aburrida, era el tipo de hombre al que uno recurre cuando se le pinchó una cubierta y necesita que lo alcancen al trabajo. Era confiable y se podía contar con él, los mismos atributos que le aseguraban que sería un marido más que apropiado para Tatsuki.

Cuando el sermón llegó a su fin, Ichigo se puso de pie y acompañó a Tatsuki hasta su auto. Ella se colgó de su brazo, sonrojándose levemente con la sensación íntima de tocar sus músculos, que se abultaban bajo su mano. "La pasé estupendo. El sermón me pareció bastante bueno. ¿Y a ti?", preguntó ella esperanzada.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "En especial, me gustó cómo el ministro recitó el libro de Daniel. Me pareció notable su profundidad".

"Ciertamente", acordó Tatsuki, "no podría estar más de acuerdo".

Él sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a su vehículo, ella le entregó las llaves y esperó que abriera la puerta del auto para ella. "¿Te veré en lo de Mamá esta tarde?". Dejó su brazo y sonrió recatadamente. "Está preparando todos tus platos favoritos".

Ichigo frotó su barriga y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Cómo podría dejar pasar una oferta tan tentadora? Por supuesto que estaré allí, Tatsuki".

Ella se sonrojó aún más. "Te veré a las dos, entonces".

"A las dos será".

Ichigo miró cómo el práctico auto de cuatro puertas de Tatsuki salía del estacionamiento de la Iglesia de Blackfriar y doblaba hacia el tráfico. Ella en verdad era totalmente práctica y confiable, características que se manifestaban en todo, desde su vestimenta conservadora y sin ornamentos innecesarios hasta su limpio pero modesto auto.

Supuso que sabía que decisión debía tomar. Después de todo, Ichigo era un hombre de lo más sensato.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Está…". Juguetona, dejó la oración incompleta, sacudiendo las cejas como Groucho Marx. Sabía que Rukia nunca la juzgaría o pensaría nada malo de que una mujer casada desde hace doce años se dé el gusto de divertirse una noche en forma inocente e inofensiva con sus amigas solteras.

Realmente, siempre consideraron a Rukia la librepensadora del grupo, lo que es mucho decir para dos escritoras y una artista. Hija de padres hippies que apoyaban cualquier cosa desde el amor libre hasta la legalización de la marihuana, creció en un ambiente en el que pocas cosas eran consideradas tabú.

A los veintipico, Rukia había pasado por todo desde el sexo lésbico hasta tomarse un fin de semana que otro de descanso en complejos nudistas tales como el famoso Hedonismo de Jamaica. Había salido con hombres de diferentes culturas, hombres de diferentes niveles sociales, y eso porque estaba muy cómoda y segura de quién era.

A diferencia de amigas de su círculo, los padres de Rukia la alentaron realmente a probar cosas nuevas, a experimentar sexualmente para encontrar lo que funcionaba para ella y lo que no. La aleccionaron duramente para que tenga cuidado, para que siempre tome precauciones contra las enfermedades, pero siempre la alentaron. Un hecho que hacía que su vida familiar parezca muy idílica y moderna entre sus pares mientras crecía.

En verdad, su vida no fue más idílica que la de cualquier otro. Su familia experimentó los mismos altibajos, las mismas alegrías y tristezas, que cualquier otra familia. Sólo fueron más abiertos entre sí sobre lo tabú que lo que se podría considerar lo normal.

Con veintinueve años, y acercándose a la gran tercera década, sabía lo que quería, tenía un firme control de su libido y sus necesidades. Ya no sentía el impulso de experimentar, no había tenido esa necesidad por más de tres años en realidad, porque estaba muy en contacto con sus deseos.

Y lo que deseaba más que nada, se dio cuenta poco más de un mes atrás, era una relación monogámica y exclusiva con un hombre tan aventurero como ella. Un hombre que sepa lo que es la Diversión, con mayúsculas, un hombre que pudiera atrapar su atención y mantenerla.

No quería un tonto confiable y aburrido como el hombre con el que se había casado Orihime. Ulquiorra era un hombre agradable, pensó, pero sin gracia, sin nada, nada de gracia. No, quería algo completamente distinto para ella. Quería un hombre que, de un momento para otro, la arrastrara en un viaje de buceo a Micronesia, la llevara a todas las últimas exposiciones de sus artistas favoritos, la llevara a París en avión de un arrebato y la tuviera cautiva allí durante una semana o dos mientras hacían el amor y tomaban vino.

La idea de aventura de Ulquiorra, se le había quejado Orihime, era cenar afuera en la parrilla local y, si tenía mucha suerte, ir al cine después. No era definitivamente lo que Rukia buscaba.

Rukia culpaba alegremente a sus poco tradicionales padres de su incapacidad de aceptar lo tradicional. Provenían de la Era de Acuario, del tiempo en que la pasión gobernaba a la lógica. Y Rukia siguió sus pasos en más de un sentido.

Su madre era una actriz, su padre un escritor de teatro igualmente talentoso. A los diez años, Rukia supo que seguiría sus pasos y de hecho se convirtió en escritora, como su padre. Pero si bien su padre escribía para Broadway, ella escribía solamente novelas de suspenso. No había llegado al nivel de notoriedad de sus padres, pero estaba camino a hacerlo.

"Bueno"; preguntó Orihime, su atención puesta ahora en Rukia, ya que el vibrante sonido de la música y los flashes de luz del escenario estaban disminuyendo hasta el próximo número, "¿por cuánto tiempo te irás a ese festival de arte?".

"¿Cuál de ellos?", dijo Senna socarrona.

Orihime rió por lo bajo. "Ése en el extranjero. Ése festival en Edimburgo".

Rukia sonrió, y sus ojos azules violetas tintinearon. "Por un mes. El festival es el más importante de Europa, me dijeron. No puedo esperar para verlo".

Orihime asintió. "¿Son éstas otras vacaciones trabajando, o unas verdaderas, reales y completas vacaciones?".

"Creo que podría decirse que ambas".

Levantó su cóctel White Russian y lo hizo girar en el vaso.

"La editorial Ballast Books dará un par de fiestas allí para tratar de introducir a sus escritores al mercado europeo. Pero el resto del tiempo, el mes es mío"."Qué chica afortunada".

"Sí". Ella sonrió. "¿Quieren venir, chicas?". Miró mordaz a Orihime. "Se supone que tú deberías ir de todas formas. Eres escritora de Ballast, por si no lo recuerdas",

Orihime resopló al escuchar eso. "Os nunca me dejaría ir por un mes entero, nena. No cuidaría de Mia mientras no estoy. Tú lo sabes".

Senna suspiró. "Para mí es imposible también. Tengo dos exposiciones acordadas para el mes que viene".

"Siento perdérmelas"; dijo Rukia con sinceridad. "Quisiera haber sabido de ellas antes de ir y pagar por adelantado todo el viaje de un mes".

Senna hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia. "Te comprendo. Además, todavía no superé mi Período Negro", dijo dramáticamente. "Las obras que voy a exhibir son todas nuevas, pero no hice ningún cambio drástico desde mi última exhibición en Manhattan".

Rukia asintió. "Me encanta tu Período Negro. Muy humeante y sexy". Sonriendo lentamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia Orihime. "Y si cambias de idea y puedes escaparte, aunque sea por unos días, vente conmigo. Ya tengo una habitación en un hotel, todo lo que necesitas son los pasajes de avión".

Orihime sonrió, encantada con la idea. "Gracias. ¡Si puedo arreglarlo, allí estaré!".

Rukia no respondió porque la música estaba subiendo otra vez y un nuevo artista vestido como Darth Vader ingresaba al escenario. Además, no tenía sentido responder. Orihime no iría nunca a Edimburgo, y ambas lo sabían. Orihime nunca haría nada para sacudir la estantería en casa como para ganar unos días de paraíso sin Ulquiorra. Orihime era una mujer de lo más sensata, una mujer que no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos de fantasía o caprichos momentáneos.

Nada que ver con Rukia.


End file.
